


boys like us are curious

by Olsies



Series: just the one (we've been looking for) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, aro!Stiles, demisexual!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles discuss the nature of their relationship with Derek while having morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys like us are curious

**Author's Note:**

> This probably takes place before Thanksgiving, but not much... There is more coming from Scott's POV, but this didn't fit with it. I hope you enjoy.

Scott woke up with Stiles’s arm snaked around his stomach, fingers inching dangerously low.

“You awake, Scotty?” Stiles asked as he kissed Scott’s shoulder blade.

“Mhmm…” Scott started to roll over but Stiles pushed him forward.

“Nah… Want you on your stomach, if that’s ok?” Scott nodded, more than half hard, and Stiles eased up a little. He kissed Scott’s shoulder again. “Ok if I fuck you?” Stiles was never one to ease into sex with words, his mouth yes, but never words. Scott liked it better this way, liked how Stiles would point blank just tell him what would happen. Stiles sat up and pulled out a condom and some lube. “So, I saw you looking at Derek last night…”

“Yeah, and?” Scott asked.

“I’ve never seen you look at anyone like that before…” Stiles muttered as he poured lube on his fingers.

“Oh?” Scott asked pushing his boxers down before Stiles could ask him to.

“Thanks, bro,” Stiles said as he slid his fingers along Scott’s crack. “I was just wondering what was going on with you and Derek?” He circled around Scott’s pucker, and fingered his perineum. “Do you want him? Do you want him like this?” He shove the tip of his index finger into Scott’s hole and Scott moaned.

“N- n- I-” He took a deep breath. “I don’t think so. Not when-” He moaned again as Stiles slipped his finger in more, stretching. His thumb stroked Scott’s perineum. “Not when I have you…”

“You’re too sweet…” Stiles leaned forward and kissed Scott’s shoulder, his fingers never stopping. “You were looking at him…” He shook his head and Scott moaned into the pillow.

“J- jealous?” Scott snarked and Stiles slid another finger in. “Fuck!” He clutched the sheets, eyes squeezed shut.

“Nah… He’s too-” He stopped himself as he watched Scott’s face. “You look so pretty when you do that- When you make that face for me.”

“He’s too what?” Scott gasped, rocking his hips back. He needed more.

“He’s pretty, too, but different… I just want to… I just need to…”

“He needs to- I- I want-” He groaned as Stiles slid in the third finger.

“What do you want, babes?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Nah…” Stiles kissed Scott’s shoulder. “Tell me.” Scott took a deep breath.

“I just want to cuddle him. Maybe make out. Maybe bubble- ohhh….” He was having trouble catching his breath. “Bubble baths.” Stiles kissed Scott’s shoulder again.

“Yeah… Me too…” And then he pulled his fingers out and sat up. “Help me with the condom…” Scott rolled on his side, shoved Stiles’s pants down and pushed the condom on before rolling back onto his stomach. Stiles slid in and Scott grunted into his pillow, eyes screwed shut.

“Again!” Scott growled when Stiles didn’t move fast enough. The conversation was lost in Stiles thrusting, tugging, and gripping on Scott’s shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight…” Stiles gasped. “Should I- should-” Scott shook his head, no.

“Keep- keep going, fuck!” Scott huffed and keened as Stiles went as fast and as hard as he could. Scott started to see white, but just a little… Just… “Fuck!” He came all over the sheets and himself. Stiles slowed down above him but kept moving, dragging it out. “Jesus…” Scott managed, fingers still gripping the pillow. Stiles went a little faster, tightened his grip on Scott’s hip, and came with a soft grunt.

“Fuck…” Stiles kissed Scott’s shoulder, pulled out, and tossed the condom.

“So, what are we going to do about Derek?” Scott asked getting up and looking for his towel. Stiles shrugged.

“You’re the one disgustingly in love with him…” Stiles teased as he grabbed his phone.

“You’re the one with the squish!” Scott sing-songed back.

“Get in the shower before I come kick your butt,” Stiles laughed as he pulled the sheet up, and Scott laughed also as he went to the bathroom to shower.

Disgustingly in love he may have been, but he was also really clueless when it came to relationships.


End file.
